Anger management
by Loppanlove
Summary: Puck has some problems and Kurt is the one who helps him


**Title:**Anger management

**Pairing:**Puck/Kurt

**Rating:**M, involves violence and sexual content

**Genres:**Angst,friendship,humor

**Disclaimer:**I do not own glee or any of it's characters,they all belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX etc.

**Song: **Would I every lie to you-Charles and Eddie

**Some parts written by:**Z-kun

Puck was having a very bad day, first he had to watch his friend Finn make out with Quinn who was obviously pregnant with HIS baby not Finns, then they lost in football, tests in school and everything was falling apart. He was starting to get very annoyed since all the other guys had girlfriends and were spending time with them instead of him...he was all alone...He didn't even bother getting up from his chair after glee practice and Will didn't seem to care either,nobody did...

But after everyone left Kurt walked up to Puck and raised an eyebrow "Why are you still sitting here?I was planning on practicing the new song alone now, but I don't like when others watch me..."

Puck got up and sighed "I'm not in the mood to argue with you Hummel"

Kurt looked up at Puck "Not that I care but you sound kind of upset..."

"I've been having a really bad day and I don't want to talk about it,especially with you" Puck glared at the skinny little boy in front of him.

"I could possibly help you if you calm down a little" Kurt pulled out a chair in front of Puck and sat down "Sit down"

Puck sighed and sat down " As if you could understand what I'm going through, I mean...You're a princess in your own perfect world and you don't even WANT to get a girlfriend so how could you understand?"

"My life isn't as perfect as it could seem. It's hard and not fun at all to be called a fag, girl, sissy OR princess. So what if I have the same sexual interest as a ''normal'' girl, I'm still a man..." Kurt glared angrily at him

"Sorry but...How do you manage to get past those things without being angry all the time?"

"Everyone have different ways to deal with it,I myself usually sing and create something out of the pile of hate and anger that I get every day. What do you do to calm down?"

Puck took a deep breath and sighed "I usually hit something and smash things in my room"

Kurt stood up "Okay, I'll help you get past that. Hit my stomach"

Puck looked confused "What? Why?"

"You said it helps to hit things, right? Hit my stomach, but be careful I easily get bruises and I don't want them on my delicate skin" He said as he ran his hand down his flat chest

"What is wrong with you?I'm not gonna hit you!"

Kurt sighed "I'm only helping,I'm tougher than I look and this way you can try to learn changing your habits step-by-step okay?"

Puck sighed and punched Kurt in his stomach causing him to fall to the floor " Are you alright?"

Kurt breathed heavily "yeah...just didn't expect you to be that strong... Only one for now okay? We have to work slowly until you've found a better thing to calm yourself down...Can you leave now so I can practice?"

Puck nodded "Thanks for the help Hummel, it does feel a little better now"

**A week later in the rehersalroom, Puck has had several "lessons" with Kurt**

After practice Kurt stays to help Puck with his anger issues "Have you found any important sources to your anger,those could help to show what you really should do"

Puck nodded "I think so but I'm not sure how it's supposed to help me in any way"

"Just tell me what it is and I could help you, I can't help you if you don't tell me you know..."

"Well...It's Quinn and Finn most of the time, she's pregnant with MY baby and Finn still thinks it's his and I just hate seeing them together...My best friend and my girlfriend. What could we do about that anyway? Kill Finn and kidnap Quinn? That would never work..."

Kurt rolls his eyes "That is just so stupid, what you should do is get a new partner, maybe you need to get into a loving relationship to feel like you belong or something"

"But I don't need an annoying girlfriend who will end up pregnant and then need money for this and that, I can't afford that"

Kurt sighed "Then don't knock her up"

"What do you think a loving relationship really is? It involves sex and lots of it, of course you wouldn't understand since you've never been in one" Puck smirked

Kurt blushed slightly "Have too,I was together with Mercedes a while"

"But you never touched her or kissed her or anything...It doesn't count. But of course I could show you" Puck moved closer

"What do you mean,I mean..." Kurts words were cut of by a kiss

Puck slid his hands down the sopranos sides, down to his hips as he kissed him

Kurt pulled away as he felt Pucks hands on his hips "what are you doing?"

Puck carefully lifted Kurt up on his lap "I just need some help to calm down and you promised to help me, remember?" He said before kissing him again,this time more passionately. He slid a hand inside Kurts pants and felt the soft fabric of his underwear "Are you wearing panties Hummel?" He asked and shuckled

Kurt blushed "It's a thong to be precise, they are hard to walk in but look very good on me"

Puck lifted Kurt into a standing position "Then get rid of those pants and show me that good looking ass of yours"

"For your information these pants are very expensive and I couldn't just..." Kurt got quiet as Puck undid his pants and pulled them down

"There! Since you didn't pull down your own pants you'll have to pull down mine instead" Puck stood up "Mmmm,you were right about that thong, it looks very sexy"

Kurt blushed "I don't know if I could do this..." He gasped as he felt Pucks hand stroking him through his underwear "Wh-what are you doing now?" He moaned softly

"I'm just helping you to understand what I'm going through without a girlfriend. It's great to have it but what if it just disappears?" Puck said as he just stopped and got up "Thanks for the help Kurt, same time tomorrow?"

"No,wait..." but Puck was already gone, Kurt stood there with his pants pulled down and with a boner sticking out of his thong. He sighed as he pulled up his pants and packed his stuff. He couldn't forget Pucks hand, touching him so gently, the same hand which had punched him. Kurt could barely sleep that night, he thought about Noah as he touched himself, imagining it was Noahs hands touching him. After his third climax he fell asleep and dreamt about Noah.

**Friday afternoon before the extra practice with glee for the new performance**

Kurt was early to the practice so he could have some time to talk with Puck about what had happened the day before. He was still confused and a little surprised that Puck had actually touched him. He walked up to Puck immediately as he walked through the door. "I want to talk to you about yesterday"

"What about it?Did you lose your note papers or something?"

"No,not about glee at all...It's about your special lesson,remember what happened?"

Puck smirked "yeah, you're a very good teacher Kurt"

Kurt blushed as he realized Puck just called him by his first name, which he usually didn't "Thanks?I guess..."

"So,what was it that you wanted to talk about?I'm feeling a lot better now and I think I'll manage..."

"Well...Even though it was me teaching you, you managed to teach me something and I really would like to continue from where we left off yesterday..."

Puck smiled widely " I thought you didn't care for me, now you're asking me to have sex with you?"

Kurt looked away "No, not like that. What I mean is, help me understand you so I can help you more"

Puck looked out through the door "They're all kind of early" he grabbed Kurts arm and dragged him into the closet nearby "I can show you some things but only if you keep quiet" He kissed Kurt as he held him tight

Kurt kissed him back and put his arms around Pucks neck

Puck whispered into his ear "You really shouldn't lie to me Kurt,you know how much I need you and I know you need me too" he pulled down Kurts pants and lifted him against the wall

Kurt frowned "Why now...And here... I had one of the solos in this song..."

"Just listen to them,they've already started, they can't hear us and do you really want everyone to see you come out of a closet with me and messy hair" Puck stroked his beautiful brown hair

"O-okay...B-but promise to be gentle,you know I've never done this before"

Puck smirked and kissed him "Of course" He said before singing a little with the others outside of the closet

" _I'm telling you baby you will never find another girl in this heart of mine. Look into my eyes,can't you see they're open wide. Would I lie to you baby?Would I lie to you?"_

Kurt blushed as he leaned forward and kissed Puck "I love you Noah, I'm so happy I got this opportunity"

Puck kissed him back as he put him down and held him close "Just show me how much you really want this" He said as he pushed Kurt down on the floor "You do want this,don't you?"

Kurt nodded as he unzipped Pucks pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He started to slowly stroke Pucks dick with his hands as moved his face closer "D-do I really have to do this?What if it gets into my hair or on my face?"

Puck moaned quietly "C-come on, don't be shy..." He stroked Kurts cheek with the backside of his hand "show me how much you want me"

Kurt moved closer and carefully licked Puck from the base up to the tip and smiled as he felt Puck shiver "You seem to like this"

Puck nodded "What the hell...How many times have you done this?!"

"Stop it,you make me seem slutty and as an answer to your question: none" Kurt smirked as he brushed his hair away from his face and started to gently suck on the tip

Puck moaned as he gripped his head "Oh yeah...This feels so good"

Kurt started to slide Pucks cock in and out of his mouth as he took in more and more

Puck started to moan louder "Yes,fuck yes!Kurt, I think I'm gonna come...." He pushed Kurts head closer to him,making him take it in deep as sticky hot semen shot out of his cock and poured down the sopranos throat and up his nose

Kurt pulled away and coughed

Puck smiled as he bent down and kissed the smaller boy "see,I didn't it in your hair at all" He stroked Kurts hair and kissed him deeply,tasting the saltiness of his own semen in Kurts mouth

Kurt kissed him back passionately as he put his arms around the footballplayers neck "please Noah,do it now...I can't wait any longer..."

Puck smirked as he pulled off his shirt and lifted Kurt up against the closets door "I like that jacket you're wearing,it would be a shame to take it off though, I like when my babe plays kinky games with me"

Kurt blushed "Okay I can leave it on but only if you don't get it dirty" he said as he pulled Puck close enough to feel the fabric of the jacket "You can touch it,but be careful..."

Puck positioned himself by Kurts entrance and slowly slid it in while feeling the rough fabric of Kurts black leather jacket against his chest "Aaahhhh...So tight..." Puck moaned as he pushed it in deeper "This is soo much better than anything I've ever felt before"

Kurt gasped as he felt Pucks dick stretch him "I-it's too big....."

Puck smirked "I know but I hope it doesn't hurt you" he says as he strokes Kurts cheek softly "I don't want to hurt my love after all"

Kurt smiled for himself but moaned as Puck forced his dick to go deeper into Kurt's small, cute and tight ass and started to move in and out.

Puck thrust in and out of the smaller boy slowly as he moaned "Oh yeah,you're so tight Kurt" He couldn't help but to speed up the pace as he felt the sopranos erection brush against his stomach

Kurt leaned against the door and accidently pulled down the doorhandle,causing them to fall out of the closet and onto the floor in the rehersalroom. Neither of them really noticed and they just continued to express their love for each other on the floor in front of the entire glee club. Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Puck fall on top of him and so much closer. The entire glee club stared at them as they fell out as just a lustful,sticky pile. Rachel screamed and ran out of the room, Finn stared at them for a while "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled and fainted as he realized what they were up to. Will walked out with the rest of the group.

Puck thrust deep inside Kurt as he came hard into his tight ass "Kurttt" he yelled as he felt his stomach get wet and sticky from Kurt coming at the same time

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt his ass get filled by Pucks jizz "Noah!!" he came at the same time, all over their stomachs and on his own jacket. He frowned "Now my hair is all messy Noah...You better take respons..." He said as he fell asleep from the exhaustion

Puck was already ahead of him and slept very comfortably on top of his new-found lover


End file.
